User talk:The parkster/Archive 2
}} and signing with that will always display the time you edited the page, and never change the time. If you look at 's template, you will see how I did this for his. Rappy talk 22:49, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Serious Vandal Issues As you already know Eicchi has been vandalizing pages. He has been remove after seeing the amount of vandalizing done at the time of this post. He has been blocked and more will be done if more is needed. :Example of Eicchi's vandalism: http://burnoutparadise.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3APlaysonic2&diff=9402&oldid=9382 08:48, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::And now he did something on the main page, I don't know how to take it back :S 08:54, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Restore "Anus" vandalism because the Main Page's history is there. 19:43, 12 October 2008 (UTC) User Page Spelling I was reading through your user page and I was wondering if it would be okay if I corrected some spelling errors. :Lawl. Usually that's frowned upon in the wiki/wikia community as far as someone elses talk page/main user page, but I have the urge to do it at times too. Rappy talk 23:46, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::I figured that it'd be polite if I asked him first :P Assistant Inquiry Parkster, I was wondering what the protocall was here for promoting assistants. Archive As you know i have a archive for my videos. What i was wondering if you can add another archive template for videos. I'm not really one for messing with something if i have no clue what I'm doing, this is one of those cases. So I'm asking for a little help. FYI, I was at Improv camp for the the last few days, so thats why I was off. Oh, what i mean is make a new template for video archives. This is because the archiveal photo is for text, and I have a video archive. I uploaded a new photo for the purposes. And if i ever do a V-Blog when i get Sony Vegas and a youtube account, it would make more sence. And poor Jezzer! He screamed his heart out in the Porsche 911 GT2, and he injured him,self in his HGV...LOL Looks like Rappy already did it... Oh well. Any who, you really got to look at the new season trailer. I saw a Renault Avantime, I'm assuming that was the challenge where they must make a car faster than a Evo X on the powerboard. What i loved more than the Oliver Reference was when James ran over his piano... =) Community Portal Rappy and I think it would be very useful to have Community Portals here and on the Mirror's Edge Wiki. Is there any reason we don't have one? :The reason why I deleted the portal is because i found it pointless. We've got the blog and the forums, and if we really need a decent chat then we've got Xbox Live/PSN and IRC. I don't find any point in keeping it and so i would like to know why we should have it. And for what? Also the article drive isn't doing too well. Since it's started, I've made nearly all of the articles so far, so do you know how we could get users to contribute more? Also, could you help too? I know you've been clearing up after my messy disambiguation pages, but could you help with DLC/GCC or older games at all? I'm pretty busy in the next few weeks leading up to Christmas, but I'll try and add more pages. Thanks if you can help, ::Wow. Uh, I guess no community portal, then. BTW, if you want to statistically see who is doing how much work, I suggest checking out this page. Sorry I'm not helping enough for your liking. :::Nice. I love that link Exlonox. ::::If you like that link, here's the other. :::::They're really good, thanks. 81 links to Community Portal and 75 links to Forum:Help desk, I think we should restore these two pages and make something of them in one way or another... I really don't feel like going through 150+ pages and editing the links that refer to those pages (they clutter up ) :Ok we i'll restore them but i'll redirect them. Help desk to help forum and community portal to forum index. That way we're both happy! ::Still waiting on a restore... also, don't redirect them just yet, let me see if I can't revitalize them and make them useful. Lets do this Hey, check out Forum:Vehicle Infobox and, if you can help me, lets get it done... Formatting guideline Hey, comment back on Burnout Wiki talk:Formatting/Vehicles please. Admin Stuff Is there a reason THE DUDEMAN is still an admin? He doesn't seem to be using his status . I vote to de-admin him. But I'm not the beaurocrat. Look what I found I know it's been a while since you posted this, but I found Forum:New Vandalism Templates and half-way down the page you had a list of icons. One of them you wanted in orange instead of yellow, and the other you wanted in red instead of blue. I uploaded an additional image of both with the new colors you wanted. Bot status I could use bot access on Rappybot as that will greatly enhance the edits I am able to do in a short amount of time (as far as changing/editing/renaming categories, as well as several multileveled edits at the same time). I will be leaving this message on exlonoxs' page too. There really is no advantage to having a bot access (signing in under that account normally will give me no advantage over my normal account) other than allowing the 'bot' program I am using and hiding mass edits from . :Actually, you either do Rappybot, Rappy 4187, or both. Either way, I can set up batch jobs with simple editing tasks and do other things in the mean time, greatly increasing my production. ::I'd do it, but I can't promote users. :::Yeh i've got no problem with that but i'm not sure how. Currently, with Dudeman, assistant rights and you wanting bot, its a bit hectic, because i don't know how to change complex rights. I'll try and work it out fo your bot status but assistant stuff and dudeman's adminship are top priority at the mo. Regards, ::::See response here :::::All I know is you should be able to do this at , other than that, there's not much I can say about it. If you want to make me Sysop/Bureaucrat for a day or so, I can see what I can do to sort this all out. Or wait for wikia, up to you... ::::::While you're in there, can you give me permission to assign user rights in case you're not around to do it? I am still waiting for my cookie. Rappy points. You can wait over there. =) :Haha okay Epic Reply Ok here we go :O #I'll check out the special user rights page. ::Should be all you need to know. #Can i desysop someone? ::A yup. #If so then Rappy, there's no need to make you a tempysop. ::Ok #Exlonox, no unfortunately. I like the powah. No jokes, it's better with one main person in control as it makes things that need final desperate actions to be taken quickly. I'm not a bad dictator though, i do listen to my peasant! :P ::Eventually, as things grow here, that opinion may (should) change. #Cookie = wtf ::No, not a wtf cookie, a chocolate chip one! #I think that's everything ::Was it? #3 more articles to go. ::3? that's it? I thought it was 5,000,003?! #we need to get the clan page finished ASAP ::Agreed. Wait, what's it need? Ok i think that's it. Gotta go quick. Cya, What's 'appenin' Ok so i'm gonna give dudeman a final warning. No doubt he'll say that he'll become more active, and actually won't, and then he'll be desysoped. Rappy = Bot. Assistants i still need Kirkburn to help me with. So i think that's all. Clan Page = needs to be fixed with livery page. We'll launch it officially for the new year. Oh that reminds me, i'll talk to kirky about the spotlight. Think that's all. Thanks, :So... can I just say that I'm still here and stuff. yea. 17:36, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ok sorry :( Please stay though :) :::Its fine. and I plan to. 17:40, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi Im Marexl! I have only one Burnout game and that's Burnout Paradise for the PS3. I was coming here to see if you guys/girls had any hints on the game because I only have 22 cars lol. I want help and I do play online. Please if you can get back to me ASAP because I want to get more cars and you seem to be one of the many people who know a lot about the game. (I do to but I just never get cars for some reason lol) Thankyouu! Marexl 02:59, 12 December 2008 (UTC) wonder if you've actually seen me online before. Marexl 03:06, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :I can guarantee parkster hasn't seen you online before as he plays on Xbox 360 and not on PS3. As for the cars, you won't be unlocking more vehicles online. You have to play the offline game in order to do that. You get more vehicles for every license as well as along the way (vehicles that are released onto the streets, just take them down, and it's yours). Also, any vehicles you do have, you can do the Burning Route event for that vehicle and unlock an upgrade to it, which is essentially the same car, but with different stats and paint styles. Hope that helps, if you want/need more help, add me on PSN: Rappy4178, or go here... there are several others on that page that play the PS3 version of the game. ::No not online! I know how to take down cars and all that I have a class A license but I don't get that many cars for some reason. Marexl 21:17, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::If you only have 22 cars and you have a class A license, then that means you either still have a lot of vehicles to take down (check your pause page) or you haven't done any of the Burning Routes for the vehicles you do have. disambigs Those disambiguation pages you restored are not needed. It's setup off of the normal page Custom Coupe Ultimate. Please delete them, they are duplicate pages. :It's better to have the disambigs at the actual name of the article rather than (disambiguation) because with the latter, you need a redirect to the page for it to be useful. This way, if someone searches for Custom Coupe Ultimate, they go DIRECTLY to the disambiguation page, and not a redirect. ::I'm not quite sure what you mean. I clicked on that link and it sent me to the disambig page. That's what i wanted, and that's what will make the site easier to navigate around. I can't see the problem. Regards, :::Parkster, see Custom Coupe Ultimate and Custom Coupe Ultimate (disambiguation). They are carbon copies of each other. The disambigs are set up correctly, the page titled disambiguation is not needed. Got ya, thanks. Can you put the copies up for deletion and i'll destroy them with my powah when i get the chance! Thanks, Commuinity We've hit the milestone of 500 articles, but I've looked at the community thing at the Wikia Gaming hub, and there's nothing that notes the milestone. So, I've been wondering, should I put up a editorial on the Page? Other than that, should we change the skin since the Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box trial has been released and it uses the updated blue that is going to be used in the Party Pack. So, what do ya think? Also... TOP GEAR tonhight where you live!!1! :Actually, it notes the 500-article count on this page. Has the trial been released? I thought they were distributing it in February. No, thats when the full game is being released. I think distribution of the trial game has started. :Here it states "In Feb '09, the demo will be available from www.criteriongames.com and www.ea.com..." ::WoW nelly. Right yes 500. Good. Nice. Sorted. Blue: take to site skin forum, that's a working progress. To be honest i think we should stay how we are but the commune will be adressed indeed to further any possibilities of future modifications to the interwebz. Sorry i'm a bit out of it at the moment. Dunno why O_o Anyhoo, yeh, site skin forum. Top Gear: OMG the funniest episode EVER. That was a definate: ROFLMBFAOOLZORZ (don't ask)! But yeh, cool, assistants The bot access has been resolved and works great, thanks. My question is, what's the deal about the assistants? Did you get a word back on getting them set up correctly? Well kirkburn said that i have to send a message to wikia themselves or somin. I'll get round to it when i haven't got 5 million pieces of homework and last minute crap to sort out! But yes, be patient my minion your powah will soon prevail. Lolz, kidin about the minion! As Take That once said: Have A Little Patience. ;) Better than IRC Would be for everyone to add the "Shout Box" widget. :I'd go on IRC, but any time I do, I am the only one there. ::Good idea Parkster, lets do that then. :::I like IRC but this will work too. Also, I'm changing it from #BPwiki to #Burnopedia 02:20, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks Dudeman! Also, Exlonox, what does that shout box thing do? :::::Load it up and find out...